Innocent Starter
by CookieDecor22
Summary: So what if Alice was just a mid-year transfer student? It's not her fault that she's the center attention of envious girls and infatuated boys. It's also not her fault that every person who treated her not so nicely got into a lot of trouble afterwards. Just like her wishes in her fortune slips said...


**2013-08-01, 14:44**

* * *

**Chrissane: Yay! My second Bakugan story and first using ShunxAlice. I did say I'd publish this in August, right?**

**Dan and Runo: FINALLY. [celebrating]**

**Chrissane: Why are you two celebrating?**

**Dan: Because now they get to be made fun of, too.**

**Shun and Alice: [throw all kinds of projectiles at him]**

**Dan: [surrenders] Okay, I'm sorry! (I wish they would face something very embarrassing so they they know how I feel.)**

**Chrissane: Well said, Dan. That's the exact theme of this story! But first, I must say that this is a modern high school drama type of story. Just a heads up, if you've read the manga Arisa, then you should have a sense of what the plot of this fanfic will be like. There won't be any cell phone texting, and I'm putting in concepts that my high school has, so the customs are different (I'm Canadian, after all :).**

**Dan: No cellphones?**

**Runo: No weekly wishes?**

**Alice: No violence?**

**Chrissane: I'll try to lean away from the manga as much as possible, but this chapter is just the beginning. Disclaimer!**

**Shun: Chrissane doesn't own Bakugan or Arisa but owns the plot. Speaking of Arisa, that name sounds like Alice, and Tsubasa has red hair yet poses as Arisa and-**

**Chrissane: Shun, don't you even dare...**

* * *

**One: Installation**

**RIIIIIIING!**

The first bell announced the start of the first day of the spring semester in Starshine High School. However, majority of the students still didn't know where to go since a **lot** of people made schedule changes. Plus, students transferred in and out of Starshine High last minute, thus overstressing the counselors. So, they decided to post the schedules in public for all to see according to first/last names and student ID numbers.

And to make things worse, only the students' **homerooms **were posted in the main hallways, blocking all traffic everywhere. Twice the problem now.

"I can't find my name anywhere."

"Yes! I finally get to take sculpture now!"

"I don't recall signing up for photography."

"Why am I the only sophomore in this class?"

"We have a class called 'Business Law'?"

"A student teacher is teaching my chemistry class?!"

"What's going on, Alice?"

A redhead Russian heard someone asked her a question and emerged from the crowd. "Hi Shun. My name's not here."

"You're not on the wall? The 'G-I's are by the Math Wing."

Alice shook her head. "I checked every poster at every sector of the school, and no one found a schedule that corresponds to my name or student ID."

"Hmm. That is odd." Shun scrunched his forehead, but an idea came up in his mind. "I just remembered. My Associate Student Body teacher has a master copy of everyone's spring semester schedules. I know my schedule didn't change. Let's look for yours."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure. Give it a try. Better than standing on the tips of my feet looking for a schedule that doesn't exist out here."

Shun led his redhead friend down the hall and met up with a brunette and blunette. "Dan, Runo. I want you meet Alice Gehabich. Alice, this is Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki."

"Ahem, it's **Dan**. Even my mom doesn't call me Daniel. Welcome to Starshine High, Alice." Dan extended his hand and shook Alice's.

"And I'm just Runo, although Dan sometimes calls me 'Luna' for no apparent reason." After elbowing Dan, Runo extended her hand and shook Alice's as well. "Welcome to Starshine High. You're a transfer student, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"One, you're definitely not used to seeing this mess." Dan pointed. "Somehow, our schedules always get revised after registration days."

"And two, you weren't here last semester, and neither would Shun just 'introduce' us to someone new by this time of the year."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, Runo. That sounded really discriminating. Alice, let's go to Nakamachi-sensei's. Bye, you two."

_First day of school, and it's already this confusing and messy. How am I going to survive the rest of the year?_ Alice thought. _At least Shun's helping me._ They entered a messy laboratory class, where a bald teacher and a sophomore had a very long conversation. "This is...?"

"Sorry! I didn't expect Nakamachi-sensei to be talking with someone. The bell doesn't ring until a long time later due to this craziness. This is my homeroom as always, so I don't mind helping you for now." While the teacher-student conversation continued, Shun took the time to ask Alice a few casual and serious questions. "How do you like Starshine High so far?"

Alice put her hand on her chin and pondered for a moment. "I can't really say yet. Transferring here in the middle of junior year feels really awkward, like I'm missing out on something. Probably the making-friends part. At least I made three friends: you, Dan, and Runo. I hate this."

"And you said you 'can't really say yet.' Once you meet many other juniors and students above and below us, you'll love Starshine High."

Alice rested her chin on her hands and looked the other way. "Yeah, right."

Soon, the sophomore walked away, and the bald teacher was free. Shun stood up and called him. "Nakamachi-sensei! Can you look up the homeroom and schedule for a student for me? This is Alice Gehabich."

"Gehabich?" He eyed Alice up and down and snapped his fingers. "As in the granddaughter of Michael Gehabich? No problem. Let me log on to my laptop first."

"How did you know my grandfather, Nakamachi-san?"

"Because he's going to be working here as a part-time multi-sciences teacher. I hope you won't feel embarrassed or pressured about it." The printer started up and printed a half-sheet of paper. "All done. Here's your schedule."

"N-Not at all. Thank you for the favor, Nakamachi-san." She looked at her homeroom number and then at the map printed below. "My homeroom's next door."

"Great! I hope to see you again. Shun, don't forget we have an important ASB meeting at lunch."

"I won't. Thanks for the favor, too." Nakamachi-sensei left the computer, and Shun walked over to the sophomore student. "Marucho, I want you meet Alice Gehabich. Alice, this is Choji Marukura."

"Marucho, if you don't mind. Transfer student, I see?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Why do all your friends say that?"

"Because it's kind of out of the blue for Shun to introduce friends to us directly unless something's up, but I won't ask. What else do you need, Shun?"

He pointed to Nakamachi-sensei. "I have an ASB meeting today at lunch, and if you'd be kind enough to let Alice get lunch and sit with you to eat, then I'd-"

"No problem. Since you know Dan and Runo already, I'm sure the others won't mind. I look forward to seeing you in my classes and lunch today, Alice."

"Me, too. Thanks Marucho." Alice walked out the classroom but was followed by Shun. "Enough. I know my way around school, even if it **is** spring semester. You don't always have to follow me, Shun."

"But if I just let you go around school without my supervision, that's be breaking the promise I made to my grandfather and yours."

"Well, at least stop impressing me by introducing all these people to me." She sighed and put a hand on the wall. "Making friends are nice, but I don't you to worry about it. Even if I'm transfer student, I want to take it my way: slowly, easily, and naturally. I'm sure Kazami-san or my grandfather wouldn't mind. Even Nakamachi-san said my grandfather would be on campus."

Shun a deep breath and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and simply said. "I understand."

"Thank you." And Alice went next door to her homeroom.

Shun walked back and took a seat. _I guess there's not much for me to do here anymore._ He looked back at Nakamachi-sensei, who was preparing a box of something, most likely for ASB. _I wonder he's doing. Nakamachi-sensei must be planning another school-spirit activity...Alice would sure be interested._

He brushed the idea away and sat still in his seat as the bell rang.

**[~[~T~]~]**

"Thanks for letting me eat with you guys today."

Quite the contrary to what Alice thought before, Dan, Runo, and Marucho enjoyed having Alice over for lunch. Right of Alice was Marucho, across her were Dan and Runo, and left of her was an Australian named Julie.

"Welcome to Starshine High, Alice!" Julie greeted loudly and cheerfully with a tight hug. Alice appreciated Julie enthusiasm, but her body was in total discomfort from being **squeezed**. "What brings you here today?"

"Shun asked me to bring her over to sit with us for lunch today so she won't be lonely since he has an ASB meeting." Marucho replied.

"Lonely?" Dan and Runo gasped.

"That's only my assumption. My question is this. How did you meet Shun or Shun meet you, Alice? I don't recall Shun being the initiative type of person."

"Yeah, we're interested." the other three added. Julie and Marucho moved over to the other side of the table and observed her with Dan and Runo.

Alice felt her face heat up with embarrassment and pressure._ And to think I'd feel like when people talk about me and my grandfather being on school campus as family at the same time. What did Shun do now?_ "My grandfather and I recently moved here because he has some business issues to deal with, and somehow, he and Shun's grandfather became business partners. Then Kazami-san had Shun be in charge of helping me transfer schools. It's a terrible hassle; you don't want to go through this."

"Oh..." All four them nodded their heads. "We get it. Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll definitely need it." _As if. _Suddenly, loud feedback echoed in the public announcement system. "What's that?"

"A public announcement coming it's way." Julie yelled. Actually, all four replied to Alice at the same time, but only Julie's voice was loud enough to be heard. _I hate this place, _Alice thought.

"Attention all students! This years school-wide, year-long school spirit activity had been decided by the Associate Student Body and class officers. News of it has been posted all over the school with the major details in the main hall on the bulletin board between the side stairs-"

"Boring." Alice interrupted. "What's the point of this anyway?"

Runo waved her hand in front of Alice. "Don't be mad. It's actually quite fun. Last year, the event's general manager was Mira's brother, but he graduated. I wonder who's the general manager this year."

"Most likely Commissioner of Publicity..." Dan suggested. "...who happens to be-"

"Who cares! Alice, I'm taking you to the main hall now!" Julie grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to the main hall, the one place that Alice already developed a fear for since this morning's mess. _Why can't anything good happen to me? I'm so unlucky, _she cried to herself. "We're here early! Front row viewing seats."

"Spots," Alice mumbled. _How on earth did I get mixed up with these people?_ Alice looked around but didn't see anything. "What a lie. There's nothing."

"Excuse me! Poster coming!" Two ASB students came out from the room behind the bulletin board and got ready to set up a poster and a box. Alice scanned the directions and smiled.

"This looks fun. Not that boring after all. 'Three and P—ow!"

"Watch it, darling." A woman with short hair as blue as Runo's walked pass. "Don't ever let me see you again."

Alice rubbed her back after getting hit. "Who was that?"

Julie looked at the woman and gasped. "Mylene Pharoah! You don't want to mess with her! A lot of people have suffered her and her clique's wrath for so many different reasons. Don't make yourself a victim." She leaned closer and whispered, "And she repeated a grade or two, so..."

"For real? Thanks for the tip." Alice went back to reading the poster. "'Three and Plus or Minus Wishes.' It says the theme is about helping your friends and acquaintances fulfill their wishes all anonymously as a way to promote good deeds. Too bad I only know **five** people here. I'm-"

"Definitely signing up!" Julie took out a gel pen and wrote her and Alice's names on the sign-up sheet. "No worries! I'll be nice to you."

"Niceness is one thing, but friends' help and school spirit is another. I guess it wouldn't be that boring. Truth be told, my former school never had anything like this." _And it's all thanks to Shun._

"Of course it's not boring! Especially since Shun's the general manager."

"What?!" Carrying the poster and box were Shun and a mint-haired junior. "Shun!"

"Alice. You're here already?"

"What are you doing?"

"This is the poster and box for the school spirit activity. Directions are on the board."

"So...you're...really..."

He smirked and push-pinned the poster to the bulletin board. "Yup. I'm managing this half-year's activity." Shun leaned closer and silently said, "Even if you only have five friends so far, I can change the rules **slightly** to accommodate you if you're still...you know, kind of lonely by yourself."

"T-Thanks. I appreciate it, but I prefer to do it by myself."

"Whatever you say. I'll still help you, though."

There was still a lot about this activity that Alice had no idea about, but now that her name was written down she'd have to stay in it until the school year was over.

Either way, with Shun as general manager, this activity was going to be a lot more relieving and interesting now.

_Definitely all thanks to Shun..__._

* * *

**Shun: T****he bell ringing was so cheesy, no offense.**

**Alice: Why am I a transfer student? ;-;**

**Dan: And Shun's really on to you.**

**Alice: [gasps]**

**Shun: Only because our parents/guardians requested it...**

**Chrissane: The "wishes" thing came from Arisa, but the ASB-planned school activity is based on what my school does. There's a difference. I chose the theme of "friends fulfilling friends' wishes" as a way to emphasize Alice.**

**Runo: But the summary-**

**Chrissane: I get it! The summary doesn't really sound like the story at all. Alice is a transfer student, so things haven't settled down yet! Maybe in the next chapter, there'll be more details revealed. Including the precise rules of the activity.**

**Shun: Please review before she rage-quits on us.**

**Dan, Alice, and Runo: Ditto, and copy that onto our wish list.**


End file.
